


Loyalty and Devotion

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Captain Hill [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Agent Hill is wounded on a mission.





	Loyalty and Devotion

“Where’s Agent Hill, Tony?”

“I’m fine, Steve, thanks for asking,” Tony mumbled. “Arm’s a little sore, but nothing I can’t deal with…”

“Tony!” Steve snapped.

“Medics have her in the infirmary,” Tony replied, his eyes rolling so far into the back of his head it had to physically hurt.

Steve was on his way out the door before Tony had finished speaking, barely hearing what else he had to say, something about getting past Fury.

Tony didn’t know, because it still wasn’t public knowledge, about he and Maria. They’d kept their relationship on the down low, not sharing it with anyone, choosing to keep it a secret. It was hard to keep things like that a secret, when they did what they did, when they lived the way that they lived. But, she was insanely private and he was barely a year out of the ice, neither of them ready to share their personal lives with anyone other than each other. And Steve was okay with that; things were too new, too fresh. He wasn’t ready to let anyone in that might ruin that.

He sprinted through the halls, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents moving out of his way, stepping into open doorways, or back against the wall for fear of getting mowed down by the man that was obviously on a mission. He rounded the corner, crashing into Natasha, sending her flying backwards. She would have hit the wall, hard, but he grabbed her, keeping her on her feet.

“Shit,” Natasha grumbled. “Slow down.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I just -” He stopped and rubbed a hand over his face. “I was going to check on Ma... Hill.”

“She’s alright, Steve,” Natasha reassured him. “She’s got a severe concussion, so she’s going to have a headache for a few days, a few cuts and bruises. She did need stitches on her forehead -”

“The bullet?” he interrupted, irritated that she was covering the minor injuries when he wanted to know about the bullet she’d taken..

“Hit her in the shoulder,” the redheaded assassin replied, pointing to her own left shoulder. “Doc got it out, once he had her sedated. She was fighting him like a wildcat, yelling at him that she needed to get back to the field, that her team was depending on her, that you were depending on her. Her devotion to you is astounding, Steve.”

“Is she awake?” he asked, purposely ignoring Nat’s last comment.

“No,” Natasha shook her head. “She’s still sedated.”

“Thanks, Nat.” He made to push past her, but she grabbed his arm.

“She’s sleeping, Steve,” she said. “You can debrief her later. Why don’t you go get cleaned up, grab some food or something? She’ll be there when you’re done. Doc said he’s not letting her out for a couple of days.”

“I’m just gonna go check on her,” he said, moving past Natasha down the hall.

He nodded at the doctor as he passed him, heading straight for the partitioned off rooms in the back where they put anyone who had to stay for longer than an hour. The nurse pointed at the last one in the back corner, a smile on her face. He mouthed his thanks and slipped past the curtain and stepped inside.

Maria was lying on her back, an oxygen tube in her nose, an IV in one arm, purplish bruises beneath her closed eyes. There was a bandage on her forehead just above her left eye and her left arm was in a sling. He eased into the chair beside her with a heavy sigh. He didn’t reach for her, not then, not even to take her hand. No public displays of affection. It made things easier, less complicated. Their life was their own, not anyone’s to share. He closed his eyes and let out the breath he’d been holding since he’d gotten off the quinjet.

* * *

_The first shot came from the supposedly deserted base. Steve turned, just in time, his shield coming up, the bullet bouncing harmlessly to the side and into a tree. More shots rang out, the sound of gunfire filling the air. Clint fired an arrow into the side of the building, the explosion following seconds later, blowing a five foot crater in the bunker wall._

_A swarm of soldiers poured from the broken building, weapons firing. The next few minutes were a mass of confusion - Clint and Natasha rushing toward the building, Tony flying overhead, firing at the soldiers, the insanity of battle erupting around him. His eyes darted around the perimeter, unconsciously looking for Hill._

_Another explosion rocked the mountainside, throwing bodies helter skelter. His shield came up, protecting him from the worst of the blast. He rushed forward, shield flying through the air, returning to his hand once its target had been hit. He’d just entered the side of the destroyed bunker when Tony’s voice exploded in his ear._

_“Hill’s been hit,” he barked. “Debris from that last explosion and a gunshot. I’m taking her back to the helicarrier.”_

_“Copy that,” Steve replied, pushing down his urge to be the one that went to her aid._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iron Man swoop below the treeline, then, engines thrusting, shooting back into the sky, a body in his arms. Steve forced himself to move, to concentrate, to finish the mission, even when everything inside of him was screaming to do the opposite, to walk away, to go to Maria. But he couldn’t, not now._

_Finish the mission._

* * *

“Captain Rogers?”

He jerked awake, his hands clutching the armrests hard enough that he heard a crack. The nurse from earlier had stuck her head through the curtain and was staring at him. “Sorry to wake you, sir. Director Fury wanted me to see if you required medical assistance?”

Steve shook his head. “Is Director Fury here?” he asked, squinting at the nurse’s name on her right shoulder. Corporal Owen.

“No sir,” she replied. “He stopped by a few minutes ago to check on Commander Hill. I told him you were here. He just asked me to check in with you, make sure everything was okay.”

“You told him I was here?” Steve murmured.

“Yes, sir,” Owen nodded. “He said he was impressed with your loyalty and your devotion to your team. We all are, Captain.” She glanced at Maria out of the corner of her eye. “She’ll be fine, Captain Rogers. She just needs to rest.”

“Don’t tell her that,” he chuckled.

“Oh no, sir, definitely not,” she laughed. “Commander Hill does not like being told to take it easy. Or that she needs rest.” Corporal Owen spoke as if she had first hand knowledge.

“She doesn’t like being told anything,” Steve mumbled.

“You’re not wrong, Captain,” the nurse said. “The only reason she’s still here is because the doctor sedated her.”

“Otherwise she’d be sitting on the bridge beside Fury,” Steve added.

“Exactly,” the nurse smiled. “Are you sure you don’t need anything, Captain Rogers?”

He shook his head. “No, thank you. I’m just going to sit here for a while longer, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, sir,” she nodded. “As long as you need.” She smiled helpfully and closed the curtain.

“I think she knows,” Maria whispered.

Steve couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. She was awake. “Yeah? You think so?”

Maria nodded, wincing as soon as her head moved. She groaned, her eyes squeezing closed. “Okay, maybe she only suspects?” she murmured.

“Mmm, maybe,” he hummed. He glanced at the curtain out of the corner of his eye, rose to his feet, and sat on the bed beside her. He brushed the hair from her forehead, his touch soft, gentle.He leaned over her and pressed a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Hi,” she sighed, her fingers curling around his. She didn’t open her eyes.

“Hi,” he smiled.

“Loyalty and devotion, huh?” she smiled.

“I guess so,” Steve shrugged.

“We don’t have anybody fooled, do we?” Maria murmured.

“I don’t think so,” he chuckled.

“So much for keeping things on the down low,” she said.

“Well, if you hadn’t gone and gotten yourself shot -”

“Shut up,” she muttered.

“Shutting up, ma’am,” he laughed, then he kissed her again.


End file.
